Payback
by Pet Darkling
Summary: What happens when Hitsugaya goes to Kenpachi when he needs a favor. Warning yaoi, slight OOCness, and lemon.


Payback

_Hello, for starters this story came form the lack of sleep one night while writing another story. It is what happens when Hitsugaya asks Zaraki for a favor. Warning: This fiction does contain yaoi and slight OOCness. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; all of the characters and likeness do not belong to me, although it's probably for a good reason. _

************************************************************************

It was about mid day in the Seireitei and the Division Eleven office was quite for once, Zaraki- taichou had decided that it was a perfect time for a nap. But it wouldn't last long. He had only been asleep for roughly twenty minutes when the front door slammed open and Zaraki woke instantly. Standing in the door way was the Division Ten taichou Toshiro Hitsugaya. Before Zaraki's vision could come completely back his feet hit the floor and he stood up form his chair.

"Hitsugaya what the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you know that it's an off day and I do like my sleep?" But he stopped after that, his vision had come completely back and he could see that Yachiru was sitting on Hitsugaya's shoulders. Kenpachi busted out laughing. "Never mind, waking me up is so worth seeing you like that."

Hitsugaya just stared at him and Zaraki knew exactly what Toshiro was waiting for. "Hey Yachiru I think I saw Yamichika heading out towards the practice grounds. Why don't you go see what he is up to?"

"Alright Kenny!" and she hopped off of Toshiro and bounced her way right over to the practice grounds.

Kenpachi looked back down at Hitsugaya as he returned to his seat. "So what brings you into my office today Toshiro?" he asked coyly.

"I need a favor." Hitsugaya said staring at the floor.

"And the day just keeps on getting better. What do you need from me?"

"I need to get Rangiku out of the office. And we all know how well she listens to me when I will not tell her why I want her to do something."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Hinamori has finally forgiven you does it?" Kenpachi said putting his feet back on his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"What does it matter if it does?" Now Hitsugaya was getting defensive.

"It doesn't mean anything, but I was just curious. I'm sure I can think of something for Matsumoto to do for the day. Ikkaku, get in here I need you to get Matsumoto- fukutaichou in here." And Ikkaku mumbled something and headed out the door.

"I should probably stay to make sure that you tell her to leave."

"Fine by me. You can hide under my desk, you're short enough." Kenpachi said with a laugh, but Toshiro failed to see the humor. With in a matter of moments Matsumoto walked in the door to the Division Eleven office bickering with Ikkaku.

"You wanted to see me Zaraki- taichou?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I need you to keep Yachiru occupied all day" and he paused long enough to be hit in the shin by Toshiro, "and possibly till tomorrow."

"Sure, that doesn't seem too hard. Ikkaku over there was making it to be some life or death mission. Yachiru usually like to hang out at the Division Ten office."

"No, that won't work; I need her to be far away form here. Why don't you take her and check up on Ichigo in Karakura town? He always loves to see the two of you."

She thought about it for a second. "I guess Hitsugaya- taichou won't mind if I took her there, considering it was your idea." He smiled at that. "The only problem is that I haven't seen my taichou all morning."

"Don't worry about it; I will let him know that I sent you to go get her. I do believe she is pestering Yamichika out at the training grounds now." With that Matsumoto bowed and left the office. Kenpachi slid back in his char reveling Toshiro balled up under the desk. Looking down at the kid captain he said, "Now I could think of a number of things for you to do while you're down there."

Hitsugaya looked at him with disgust. "Kenpachi, I always said you were a sick and twisted man."

"Aw, you don't have to be so mean about it." Kenpachi said sporting a fake frown. "Or maybe it's something other than envy you feel when you look at me."

"Don't falter yourself." Toshiro said as he got up off the ground and headed towards the door. But he didn't make it very far. Kenpachi has managed to get out of his desk chair and cut him off before Hitsugaya could even notice. "Kenpachi, you're blocking the door and I really think I should be going."

"Not so fast, I did you a favor and now I need something in return." Toshiro had a worried look on his face. What could the tall captain possibly be thinking that would cause him to block the door? That was when Hitsugaya heard the lock of the door click shut. "Strip, now."

Toshiro looked up at the tall man in fear. "You're not serious?" But Kenpachi didn't answer. "You can't possibly think that I am just going to strip in your office."

"I do and you will," Kenpachi responded as he moved so that he was standing behind Hitsugaya. Kenpachi began to run his hands through the smaller shinigami's hair. "The door is locked and the girls are away, what are you waiting for? Do I need to remind you that you owe me?" Kenpachi began to remove the smaller taichou's coat and untie his sash, slowly beginning to remove his shirt. He paused and looked down to admire the other man. "I don't think that I have given you enough credit, have yourself a very nice little frame."

Hitsugaya shot him an evil glare. "What is with you and calling me small and little?"

Kenpachi lead up against his desk and crossed his arms, "I only call it how I see it. And compared to me you're tiny."

"Is that so? As a matter of fact I can hold my own," he said standing in front of Kenpachi. But Kenpachi just couldn't hold back his laughter. "You don't believe me do you?" Hitsugaya paused before looking Kenpachi dead in the eyes and removing his pants.

There he was standing in front of Kenpachi Zaraki, the man who was rumored to be the most well endowed man in all of the Seireitei, completely naked. And Kenpachi was the one blushing.

"Well, it seems that I must concede you can defiantly hold your own." And he hopped off of the desk and walked back over to the now fully naked Hitsugaya. He still had his devilish smile on his face. Hitsugaya's expression went from being defensive to curious. "Toshiro, do you know what I want as my pay back?" Zaraki asked moving even closer to Hitsugaya.

"I am almost afraid to ask, but go ahead what do you want as your pay back? You already got me undressed."

Kenpachi smiled grew and he grabbed Hitsugaya by the waist. "I want you to moan my name." Then Kenpachi leaded in and kissed him. He could feel Hitsugaya relax a little bit in his arms and his member becoming more erect. "And I can see that you don't really mind." Before Hitsugaya could say anything to stop him Kenpachi had switched places with him so that now he was the one sitting on the desk and Kenpachi was removing his shirt. Feeling a bit lonely Hitsugaya leaned foreword and kissed Kenpachi, this caused him to stop dead. The embrace left Kenpachi wanting more and he stopped what he was doing and continued to return the kisses.

Soon the two captions were both completely naked. Kenpachi had begun to tease Hitsugaya by biting his neck and nipples as he slowly moved lower. The younger taichou was beginning to squirm and he became more excited. Hitsugaya could feel Kenpachi's mouth getting closer and closer to his cock. He began to let out a moan and Kenpachi paused for a moment. And then he licked the tip of his length before taking in all in. Hitsugaya moaned louder this time as the warm wetness of Kenpachi's tongue wrapped around him. Hitsugaya grabbed the edge of the desk to hold himself up as he started to move in rhythm with Kenpachi. Hitsugaya could no longer control himself. He was feeling lightheaded and he liked it.

"K-Ken-Kenpachi," he moaned. "I-I"

"I know, you like it and you want more."

And there was more. Kenpachi stood back up and straddled Hitsugaya pushing their bodies as close and physically possible. The skin on skin contact drove Hitsugaya crazy. He let out a whimper of pleaser and kissed Kenpachi. He could not help but want to make Kenpachi feel the same way. But before he had the chance to do anything Kenpachi had already begun to move his hands down his back and towards his ass. He could feel two of Kenpachi's fingers move inside and begin to stroke.

"Please," Hitsugaya begged.

"Toshiro is this what you want?" and Kenpachi removed his fingers and inserted himself instead. Kenpachi began to move faster and harder then before. Hitsugaya was turning bright red and began to run is tongue along Kenpachi's scars which made man moan.

"I-it look-s l-like I found you-r weakness."

In slight retaliation Kenpachi grabbed Hitsugaya's weeping length and pumped it in rhythm with his trusts. This made Hitsugaya incapable of speaking in any kind of coherent sentence. Unable to give any kind of warning Hitsugaya came right into Kenpachi's hand.

"Kenny!" he yelled orgasmicly.

"Now that is exactly what I wanted to hear," Kenpachi said slowing down. They had both reached the high points and could no longer stand. "You might want to hit the shower, Momo is gonna be looking for you soon," Kenpachi said as he picked the smaller captain up and carried him to his desk char. Kenpachi sat down with Hitsugaya in his lap giving the other captain time to get his strength back. When Hitsugaya's breathing finally normalized he looked up at Kenpachi and kissed him one more time and then hopped off his lap and headed for the bath room.

The entire time Hitsugaya was in the shower Kenpachi just sat at his desk very pleased with himself. He had gotten just the pay back he wanted. He knew that Toshiro's heart belonged to Momo but for just a little while his body belonged to him. When Hitsugaya came back out of the shower dripping wet and wearing nothing Kenpachi threw his shihakusho at him and went into the shower. By the time Hitsugaya had finished getting dressed and found his captains coat again Kenpachi had finished with his shower and came back into the office. His hair was soaking wet and down from it's usually spikes. Hitsugaya looked up at him in amazement.

"Maybe I should ask you for favors more often. I like it when your hair is down," Hitsugaya said with a devil like smile.

"Be careful. You wouldn't want Momo to be getting the wrong idea about us."

"That might be something I'm willing to risk," Hitsugaya said as he unlocked the door and left. But before he got too far he turned his head back towards the door and sad "You never know, Rukia might want to the girls to go back next week.

****************************End****************************************

_Author's Notes: So yes, this is what happens when Hitsugaya needs something from Kenpachi and what Kenpachi wants in exchange. It's not very cutesy because it didn't really fit the personalities of the two characters, but I hoped you liked it._


End file.
